


Dirty Tactics

by CrimsonChocolate



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, One-sided Asano Gakushuu/Sakakibara Ren, Sexual Tension, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: "Very well, I'll be blunt; your gay is showing, Asano-kun."Or, Karma finds out Gakushuu's secret.





	Dirty Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, it's my first Assassination Classroom fic!!!
> 
> Initially, I was frightened of writing fic for this fandom, in case I made the characters wildly OOC, so I ended up studying these two characters and their dynamic a few days before I started writing this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!! This may be the longest one shot I've written, heh.

Asano Gakushuu. Handsome, intelligent, athletic; the model student.

Many would define the boy as perfect, but Gakushuu himself knew that to be a lie. He had what he perceived to be a flaw, a secret that could very well ruin his spotless reputation.

Unless one had an eye as keen as a hawk, as well as the ability to mind-read, Gakushuu's undisclosed proclivities were safely concealed. Being exceptionally popular with girls provided a powerful defense against unwanted rumours, meaning no one would question his friendship with the equally well liked Sakakibara Ren. 

The gifted poet had caught Gakushuu's attention the moment they became acquainted; after all, he was a fine student, extremely attractive, and had a tasteful, confident personality. They clicked instantly, Ren becoming Gakushuu's closest friend.

However, the other boy was oblivious to Gakushuu's attraction to him, seducing girls left, right, and centre. Gakushuu wasn't in love with Ren; he understood from the beginning that the chance of them pursuing something other than friendship was nigh on impossible, but that didn't stop him from desiring his best friend.

Gakushuu took a lot of care not to give anything away; he may not be perfect, but no one needed to know that. It was vital that he remained in control at all times. "Slip for even a moment, and that could very well become your downfall," his father had once said. His future was an orchestra, of which Gakushuu was the conductor, and no one would be allowed to tarnish that.

At least, that was what he'd thought. An instrument playing to a different tune, came in the form of Akabane Karma.

One afternoon, after class, Gakushuu had been snickering at a joke Ren had made, up until a flash of red hair in his peripheral vision stopped him in his tracks. Akabane Karma was lurking in the corridor outside their classroom. The instant Gakushuu spotted him, sunset eyes met violet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ren," Gakushuu said, voice turning cold. His gaze was trained solely on Karma. Ren gave a quick nod in understanding, glancing between the two rivals before leaving them alone.

Karma pushed himself away from the wall, a smirk gracing his lips as Gakushuu approached him.

"What brings you here, Akabane?" he enquired calmly, in spite of the irritation bubbling beneath his skin.

Karma began to speak, a playful lilt in his voice, "Ahh, just thought I'd pay 'Mr. Second Place' a visit."

In that moment, Gakushuu wanted nothing more than to punch the boy in his smug face. He refrained, choosing to remain composed.

"Nice try, but that was a fluke on your part. It won't be happening again," Gakushuu replied haughtily.

Karma only smiled wider. "Arrogant as ever, I see."

Gakushuu's eyebrow twitched. "Do you not have a home to go to, Akabane?"

"So cold. And here I was, thinking we could have a little chat."

Annoyance beginning to make way for curiosity, Gakushuu decided to humour the redhead.

"What is it you wish to discuss?"

Karma stepped a little closer, just enough to put Gakushuu on his guard in case the other boy decided to attack him. He wouldn't put it past him; he was, of course, fully aware of Karma's violent tendencies.

"I thought I'd let you know that you're not exactly subtle. You should really be more careful, Asano-kun; you know how people like to gossip." 

Expression twisting into a bemused frown, Gakushuu decided to press him further.

"You're going to have to elaborate." he said.

"And here I was, thinking you were smart."

The strawberry blond gritted his teeth at the insult. "Unlike you, I don't have all day."

Karma chuckled.

"Very well, I'll be blunt; your gay is showing, Asano-kun."

Gakushuu's body immediately stiffened at the other boy's words, mind reeling. As a result, it took a lot longer than it should have for him to choke out a response.

"Pardon?"

Eyes glinting mischievously, the redhead continued, "You're pretty obvious. I'm surprised your friend hasn't noticed yet."

_He knows._

"Whatever is going on in that twisted head of yours, I want no part of it. Project your fantasies on to someone else, Akabane." Gakushuu replied, gathering himself.

As Karma moved further into his space, Gakushuu found himself captivated by his gaze, unable to look away. 

"I've seen the way you look at him. It's cute," Karma taunted, though Gakushuu thought his eyes no longer matched his smirk. He couldn't help but wonder what the other boy was thinking.

However, Gakushuu's patience was wearing thin. "Shut up," he growled.

Suddenly, Karma's eyes turned playful, and his smirk widened. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"Sure thing," he said, and before Gakushuu could say anything else, Karma's lips pressed against his, and he couldn't think anymore.

The strawberry blond gasped, eyes wide with shock. Karma used that opportunity to lick into Gakushuu's mouth, their tongues meeting. 

Then, he was pushed away, lips parting with a pop.

Glaring daggers at the boy who just kissed him, Gakushuu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What- what the fuck is your game?" he demanded, cheeks reddening.

"Play it, and you'll find out," Karma responded, before licking his lips and walking away.

Gakushuu could only watch the redhead's retreating back, until Karma disappeared from his sight. He lifted his fingers to his lips. They tingled as Gakushuu's pulse continued to race.

_What on earth was that?_

___

 

The next day, no matter how much he tried to distract himself with schoolwork, Gakushuu's thoughts kept turning back to his encounter with Akabane Karma.

Why did Karma kiss him? The unexpected action had left the strawberry blond stunned. And Gakushuu knew the redhead wouldn't pull a stunt like that without a good reason. So, what was it?

Maybe it was one of his many dirty tactics, a way to throw his target off balance? Or, it could be a display of his perceived dominance over Gakushuu, rubbing in the fact that Karma scored higher than him in the midterm exams?

Whatever the reason, Gakushuu was infuriated; the boy had stolen his first kiss. Gakushuu wasn't normally one to care about such frivolities, but to have lost control over the situation so quickly... a snapping sound reached his ears. He looked down at the source of the noise, only to see two halves of a ballpoint pen in his hand. Gakushuu groaned.

Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around in his seat to face a concerned Ren. 

"Are you okay?" he whispered quietly, so as not to attract their teacher's attention. Somehow, Gakushuu knew he wasn't referring to schoolwork.

He forced a smile. "I'm fine, Ren. It's nothing I can't handle."

Ren frowned slightly, but allowed Gakushuu to continue with his work, taking out an extra pen from his pencil case.

The strawberry blond knew that his friend could read him better than the average person, but there was no way he could confide in him about what had happened with Karma. _I will have to deal with it by myself,_ Gakushuu thought darkly.

_

 

When Gakushuu saw Karma by a vending machine later that day, he decided to put an end to whatever the redhead was planning.

So, he approached the other boy, who had just finished his strawberry milk. Karma looked up, then disposed of the empty carton by throwing it past Gakushuu and into the bin with pinpoint accuracy. Gakushuu raised an eyebrow.

"Akabane," he greeted.

Karma put on his trademark smirk. "Asano-kun! Was yesterday not enough for you?" he teased.

Stiffening at the remark, Gakushuu could feel his blood beginning to boil.

"Follow me. We will talk somewhere more appropriate."

"Heh... so you _do_ want a another taste-"

"Keep your voice down," Gakushuu interrupted, his fingers gripping on to Karma's wrist, and pulling him into an empty classroom. If he hadn't been so furious, Gakushuu would have relished in the surprise on the redhead's face.

Once the door had closed behind them, Gakushuu realised he was still holding Karma's wrist. He quickly let go, distancing himself from the other boy.

After about a minute had passed, Gakushuu broke the silence.

"This," he began, motioning between himself and Karma, "shall not continue. Let us settle this today, and we will go our separate ways."

Karma frowned. "What makes you think it'll be that easy?" he shot back.

Gakushuu sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Look, what is it that you want? Do you want hush money?"

Eyes filled with disbelief, Karma laughed, startling Gakushuu.

" _Hush money?_ Rich boys think they can solve anything with bribery. It pisses me off," he replied, voice low.

Unable to hold back his anger any longer, Gakushuu raised his voice. "You already stole first place - why are you so insistent on trying to ruin me?"

What Gakushuu wasn't expecting was for Karma to approach him like a predator, backing him into a wall. 

"Is that what you think this is?" Karma said icily.

A shiver went down Gakushuu's spine. He'd never seen the other boy like this before. However, he wasn't one to go down easily.

"If I'm wrong, please enlighten me. I'm not a mind-reader," Gakushuu hissed.

An emotion Gakushuu couldn't quite place flickered across Karma's face as they stared each other down, before his expression reflected his own quiet fury. Eventually, Karma spoke.

"Come back to me when you've figured it out," Karma growled, turning his back on Gakushuu and exiting the classroom, door slamming. 

Gakushuu wanted to scream.

_

 

"What's going on, Gakushuu?" Ren asked, taking a sip of his Earl Grey.

Not long after Gakushuu's interaction with Karma, he'd met up with the other four virtuosos for lunch, as per. However, the strawberry blond had barely uttered a word, much to the confusion of the other boys.

Which is why Ren, being Gakushuu's closest friend, had cornered him after school and insisted with a smile that they go to one of their regular haunts; a café in town which was small, but to their taste.

Gakushuu sighed, looking up from his coffee cup.

Normally, he would have been pleased about spending more quality time with Ren, but his thoughts were so overrun with a certain redhead that he could no longer think of anything else.

"Well, there is something that has been troubling me," Gakushuu conceded.

Leaning forward, Ren prompted him further. "And?"

"And it's purely hypothetical."

Ren raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Sure... how long have we known one another now?"

"Three years," Gakushuu immediately answered.

"Exactly," the other boy confirmed, resting his chin upon his hand, "meaning that it will take more than that to fool me. A hypothetical scenario wouldn't affect you this much."

Gakushuu cracked a smile. "You know me far better than I imagined, Ren. Very well, I will give you the details."

Of course, Gakushuu wasn't going to confide everything. He was going to alter the story in a way that would be convenient for him.

"Someone I know is trying to interfere in my life; initiating certain actions that have done nothing except bewilder me," he began.

Ren hummed, listening intently.

"When I confronted them, asking them what they wanted from me, they grew annoyed, as though it should be obvious. I just can't figure them out." Gakushuu finished, brows knitted in frustration.

Pausing for a moment, the other boy mulled over Gakushuu's words. Then, he looked up, a flash of understanding in his eyes.

"Maybe they just want to grab your attention, but don't know how else to go about acquiring it. It sounds like they could be attracted to you," Ren suggested, a small smile playing on his lips.

Gakushuu choked on his coffee, spluttering. "What?"

Ren shrugged. "One of my female friends told me that she experienced something similar. It turned out that the guy liked her."

Feeling his cheeks burn, Gakushuu's mind began to spin.The idea of Akabane Karma liking him seemed impossible, despite his pulse racing at the thought. He shook his head.

"No, that can't be it..." Gakushuu said quietly, more to himself than to Ren.

"At least consider the possibility," the other virtuoso replied, standing up. "I'd better get going; a girl asked me to go on a date with her later this evening."

Saying their goodbyes, the two boys went their separate ways. A sigh left Gakushuu's lips as he called his chauffeur. He had a lot of thinking to do.

_

 

That night, Gakushuu couldn't sleep. Which is why he was sat at his desk, solving maths problems at two o'clock in the morning. 

Luckily for him, the weekend had arrived, meaning that he didn't have to wake up early.

Ten minutes later, Gakushuu had completed his homework. He sighed, putting down his pen. _Too easy_. He needed more difficult questions than this to take his mind off of Karma.

So, he got up, and padded down to his father's study to find another textbook. What Gakushuu wasn't expecting was for the older man to still be awake.

"Asano-kun," Gakuhou greeted, looking up from his paperwork. They never dropped the formalities, even when they were at home. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

Gakushuu put on a confident smile to disguise his tiredness; the last thing he wanted was for his father to pick up on it.

"I could ask you the same question," he shot back.

Gakuhou chuckled. "Very well. Is there anything you wish to discuss?"

"No, everything is as it should be," Gakushuu replied smoothly, "In fact, I was wondering if you could possibly give me some difficult maths questions? The ones I was given for homework were not the slightest bit challenging."

His father stood up, choosing a textbook from the bookshelf. He then tossed it in Gakushuu's direction, the younger boy immediately catching it.

"Try the questions on page seventy-eight," Gakuhou instructed, returning to his desk, "Those should provide you with enough challenge."

Gakushuu nodded. "Thank you, principal. Good night."

"Sleep well, Asano-kun," Gakuhou called, as the younger boy left the room.

_

 

After having completed three of the questions he was assigned, Gakushuu eventually fell into a deep slumber.

-

The next evening, Gakushuu decided to confront his thoughts head on; there was only so much time he could spend running away.

As he lay on his bed, one question kept repeating itself in his mind.

Could Karma really be interested in him? Not once had Gakushuu suspected the redhead of being attracted to his fellow gender; he'd simply assumed the kiss to be Karma's way of messing with his head. _Well, it certainly worked,_ Gakushuu thought, frustrated.

But then, he recalled their second encounter. The other boy had teased Gakushuu in an almost playful manner. Could he have been flirting?

However, everything changed when Gakushuu had confronted Karma. It was as though he'd upset him.

The more Gakushuu thought about it, the more likely Ren's suggestion seemed to be. Speaking of Ren, Gakushuu hadn't been thinking of him at all over the past few days, which wasn't normally the case.

Instead, brown eyes had been replaced with a striking amber, and a kind smile turned into a smirk. Recently, his thoughts had never failed to turn to the redhead.

Gakushuu ran a hand through his hair. That was when another question occurred to him.

_Am I attracted to Akabane?_

Cheeks heating up, he knew there was only one way to know for sure.

Pulling down the waistband of his pyjama pants, Gakushuu took his length in his hand.

He hesitated, heart thumping. Was he really going to do this?

No, he was not the type to get cold feet. He had to know.

Stroking his cock, Gakushuu began to think of how it felt when Karma kissed him. He was surprised to realise that it had felt quite good. Karma seemed to have known what he was doing; the kiss was intense, despite it only having lasted for a few seconds.

Before he realised it, Gakushuu was imagining what else could have happened, had they continued.

He would have allowed Karma to dominate the kiss at first, before copying his techniques and taking over. The redhead's eyes would have widened in wonder as he felt Gakushuu reciprocate, moaning into his mouth. 

Gakushuu's breathing became laboured, his length rock hard in his hand. He increased the speed in which he fisted his cock, as he thought about Karma palming him through his trousers, before dropping to his knees and unbuckling Gakushuu's belt; right there, in the school corridor, where anyone could catch them. 

But Karma's eyes sparkled with devilry, before taking Gakushuu's cock in his mouth.

Back arching off the bed, Gakushuu failed to bite back a moan as he imagined Karma bobbing up and down on his length, not breaking eye contact even once.

"Fuck," Gakushuu cursed; he wasn't going to last much longer like this, sweat beading on his forehead.

Then, the other boy would pull off with a smug smirk, opening his mouth as he jerked Gakushuu off. He envisioned marking Karma's face and tongue with streams of white.

That's how Gakushuu came with a cry, to the image of Karma's face painted with his cum.

Coming down from his orgasm, Gakushuu realised he had found his answer.

_

 

The following Monday, Gakushuu found himself waiting outside the Class 3-E building once school had finished. After about five minutes, he spotted Karma exiting with a classmate. The moment he saw Gakushuu, the redhead stopped walking.

"Karma?" the blue-haired boy questioned, following Karma's line of sight.

Upon hearing that, Gakushuu felt incredibly stupid.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Dispirited, Gakushuu turned away and stormed off.

"I have to go, Nagisa. Sorry," he heard from behind him, before a hand encircled his wrist. He didn't need to look back to know who it was.

"Why did you come after me?" Gakushuu asked quietly.

Karma sighed. "Because you've clearly gotten the wrong idea."

Gakushuu turned around with a scowl. "I'm sure 'Nagisa' is waiting for you."

"Nagisa and I are just good friends. We've known each other for years," Karma explained with a frown.

That seemed to placate Gakushuu, who quickly became embarrassed by his overreaction. He cleared his throat.

"I came here because I wanted to talk," the strawberry blond admitted, forcing himself to look Karma in the eye.

The other boy nodded, signalling Gakushuu to follow. They reached a secluded spot by a tree. Karma leant against the trunk, waiting for Gakushuu to speak. Gakushuu couldn't help but notice how the sunlight streamed through the branches on to Karma's face.

"I would like to apologise for last week. I clearly angered you," he started, feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

"Is that it?" Karma yawned, "Guess I'll get going."

Before the other boy could go anywhere, Gakushuu pinned him to the tree trunk with one hand.

The redhead's bored expression turned into one of perplexity. Then, he smirked.

"What? Is there something else?" he teased.

Gakushuu inhaled deeply. _This is it,_ he thought.

"I've figured it out," he said, voice low. "This game of yours."

Karma's breath hitched.

"Allow me to show you my answer," the strawberry blond whispered, closing the small gap between them.

Their second kiss was chaste, simple but effective. As soon as it was over, Gakushuu quickly committed Karma's blush to memory before the redhead pulled him in for a third, lips moving fervently against Gakushuu's own.

Their tongues brushed, tracing each other in such a way that both boys moaned, fingers curling into clothing, or tangling up in surprisingly soft hair.

After what felt like an eternity, their make out session ended, followed by breathlessness and flushed cheeks.

For the first time in his life, Gakushuu saw the corners of Karma's mouth curl up into a genuine smile. To his surprise, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

Gakushuu hoped to see that smile in his future.

 

 


End file.
